AQUARIUS
by shutthefvckup
Summary: Dulu, saat Jepang belum semaju dan secanggih sekarang, saat seorang daimyo dianggap sebagai titisan dewa, dan samurai adalah bangsawan terhormat, setiap anak laki-laki usia tujuh hingga delapan belas tahun adalah selir tanpa rahim petinggi-petinggi di balik kastil-kastil batu kokoh dan rumah kayu oak./NARUSASU!/YAOI/BDSM(sedikit)/DLDR/TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME


AQUARIUS

By: Nasipenuhperasaan a.k.a Call me jerk

Pair: Narusasu

Rated : M

Warning: sexual content, mature, prostitute, sengoku era, bdsm [sedikit, dosa tanggung masing2!

Dulu, saat Jepang belum semaju dan secanggih sekarang, saat seorang daimyo dianggap sebagai titisan dewa, dan samurai adalah bangsawan terhormat, setiap anak laki-laki usia tujuh hingga delapan belas tahun adalah selir tanpa rahim petinggi-petinggi di balik kastil-kastil batu kokoh dan rumah kayu oak.

Hanya mereka yang pandai, cakap, dan rupawan yang akan di angkat derajatnya walau hanya sebagai 'peliharaan'. Banyak orang berlomba-lomba mendidik dan merawat anak lelaki mereka agar kelak di lirik oleh seorang bangsawan ketika sedang turun memantau keadaan desa.

Kata 'peliharaan' di masa itu bukanlah hal yang di pandang rendah seperti sekarang ini. Jika seorang anak laki-laki dipilih, dia telah merubah takdirnya dan keluarganya hanya dalam satu malam. Bagai cerita dongeng yang di ceritakan sebelum tidur. Dia akan di lindungi, di didik, dan di manjakan oleh 'tuan'nya sampai ketika usianya telah menginjak sembilan belas tahun atau ketika sang majikan telah menemukan wanita untuk menghasilkan keturunannya, ia akan di angkat menjadi seorang samurai yang akan melindungi raja dan negaranya.

Dunia masa itu memandang derajat diatas segalanya bak dewa yang mereka sembah di kuil-kuil ketika saat-saat tertentu. Tak ada yang mampu menolak atau memberontak ketika utusan para petinggi datang membawa beberapa peti sutra dan beberapa ekor kuda sebagai imbalan karena telah menghasilkan bibit bagus untuk di nikmati setiap saat.

Sasuke ingat benar saat ia pulang berburu bersama sang kakak dari hutan, seorang panglima perang yang terkenal di masyarakat sebagai keturunan Kurama no Kitsune Agung datang untuk menjemputnya langsung.

Usianya masih tujuh tahun ketika itu, dan masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah anak bodoh. Uchiha adalah klan terbaik yang telah menghasilkan bibit-bibit unggul dari generasi ke generasi. Setiap keturunannya di anugrahi wajah rupawan bak boneka, kulit putih susu, serta rambut dan bola mata sehitam langit malam musim panas. Otak mereka di rancang untuk menerima dan memproses informasi lebih cepat dari orang pada umumnya. Jenius. Begitu kita menyebutnya untuk saat ini. Singkatnya Sasuke tahu dia sudah di'minta'.

Ia hanya mampu melihat keluarganya untuk terakhir kalinya dari balik jendela kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi bersama 'tuan'nya. Setelah itu, Sasuke tak pernah mengetahui kabar mereka lagi.

Tuannya adalah seorang panglima besar di masa itu. Dia berdarah campuran sehingga perawakannya berbeda dari orang Jepang pada umumnya. Tubuhnya tegap dengan tinggi 188 cm. Berambut sekuning jagung dan bermata seindah langit cerah siang hari. Kulitnya kecoklatan karena sering berlatih di bawah sinar matahari, tubuhnya di selimuti otot-otot padat yang membentuk sempurna. Isu yang ia dengar, ibunya adalah seorang siluman rubah yang cantik hingga ayahnya-seorang pria dari tanah asing-yang saat itu tengah datang untuk mengkawal petinggi negerinya terpikat. Singkat cerita, ayah tuannya diangkat menjadi bangsawan setelah ia melindungi kaisar tersohor pada masa itu, Oda -Owari no Kami-Nobunaga dari sekelompok orang fraksi anti ke-shogunan yang menyerang dan di beri nama Jepang Namikaze Minato oleh beliau sendiri.

Namikaze Naruto nama tuannya. Pria paling menarik yang Sasuke tahu. Sifatnya tegas, ambisius, sedikit congkak namun arif. Panglima paling tangguh dengan dua ribu pasukan kuda hitam serta sebelas pembawa panji yang setia di punggungnya. Setiap kali ia berjalan, langkahnya selalu tegap tanpa ragu. Dari tubuhnya selalu menguar aura dominan yang kuat. Menekan setiap orang untuk menurunkan pandangannya secara tak sadar. Tak terhitung sudah perang yang ia menangkan untuk tuannya, sang kaisar. Tak terhitung telah berapa banyak orang yang ia tebas dengan katananya itu. Sebilah uchigatana pemberian daimyo yang berkuasa di kastil Yamagata.

Sasuke hidup makmur di bawah naungan Naruto. Dia di beri sebuah paviliun tersendiri di belakang kediaman sang panglima. Selayaknya peliharaan, dia dilarang keluar barang sejengkal dari sana. Naruto membeli beberapa budak dan dayang untuk melayani kebutuhan Sasuke sehari-hari, juga mendatangkan para pengajar untuk mengajarinya mengenai seni. Naruto melarangnya untuk memegang senjata hingga usianya tujuh belas tahun nanti. Hingga saat itu tiba, Sasuke hanya disuruh untuk memegang kain, bunga, dan shamisen. Setiap hari yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menyulam dan merangkai bunga. Terkadang melukis atau membaca sajak-sajak. Ketika malam tiba, dia akan melayani tuannya layaknya suami-istri.

"Mmh.." Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat ia merasa akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Kau semakin sensitif." Komentar Naruto tanpa menghentikkan gerakan jarinya di dalam anal Sasuke. Paha Sasuke bergetar setiap kali Naruto mengorek lebih dalam, dia melepas bekapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Menangkup wajah kotak Naruto dan membawanya ke hadapannya. Di lumatnya bibir Naruto dengan rakus seakan-akan ingin memakan seluruh bibir tebal itu. Naruto tentu tak ingin diam saja, dia membalas pagutan itu tak kalah panasnya.

Lidah keduanya bertemu di dalam rongga mulut Sasuke dan saling membelit. Saliva entah milik siapa bertukar dan saling menelan. Beberapa yang tak sanggup Sasuke tampung di mulutnya, tumpah dan membasahi dagu hingga ke belakang telinganya.

"Ngh..mh.. danna..-sama agh!..ahh.." Sasuke mendesah keras. Kepalanya terpelanting ke belakang. Dadanya membusung dan pinggulnya refleks terangkat saat Naruto menambah jari untuk memperlebar lubangnya.

Penisnya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Ia ingin datang, tapi tak bisa. Naruto menyumpal lubang urinenya dengan sesuatu. Seperti tangkai atau apalah itu.

"Mau keluar? Hm?" Naruto berbisik di telinganya dengan nada rendah penuh geraman. Jilatan di dagu Sasuke ia lakukan. Tak lupa kuluman di daun telinga yang membuat Sasuke semakin menggelinjang.

Tangan mungil Sasuke menahan dada bidang yang menindihnya itu secara tak sadar. Dia sesak nafas. Walau bukan pertama kalinya disetubuhi, tapi tetap saja..

"..uhh.. janganhh..aaahh.. sudah! Akh!"

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?" Naruto meremas penisnya. Ngilu dan nikmat ia rasakan bersamaan. Dadanya membusung lagi tanpa sadar.

"M-maaf..ahh.. danna-sama, aku tak.. kuath..hhh.." rintih Sasuke. Naruto tak mau mendengarnya-berpura-pura tak mendengarnya lebih tepatnya-dan dia terus mengerjai pemuda lima belas tahun itu.

Tubuh putih itu penuh peluh dan bekas gigitan yang membiru. Beberapa sudah mulai memudar tapi Naruto selalu setia untuk menerangkannya lagi.

"Hiyaaah!"

Sasuke menjerit saat puting kirinya di gigit. Biasanya Naruto akan sekadar menjilat atau menghisapnya saja. Tapi malam ini sepertinya Naruto ingin bermain lebih kasar dari biasanya. Menyiksa Sasuke dengan kesakitan hingga mendatangkan nikmat.

Mata Sasuke berair. Wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya itu terus menerus terbuka untuk merintih dan mendesah. Lubangnya gatal tapi Naruto tak kunjung mempenetrasinya dengan penis gemuk miliknya.

Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar lebih teratur. Tangan bagai kapas itu mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut. Benar saja, Naruto melepas gigitannya dan berganti menciumi leher itu.

"Nghh.." Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto sesekali memijatnya pelan. Otot-otot padat itu dapat ia rasakan di bawah permukaan telapaknya. Kulit Naruto kasar dan banyak bekas luka disana-sini. Tapi itu tak masalah, Sasuke menyukai bekas luka itu. Naruto semakin terlihat jantan dengan begitu.

"Kapan.. aku boleh memegang pedangku sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke di tengah-tengah cumbuan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sasuke. Kedua tangannya ia tekan dimasing-masing sisi wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak sekarang. Tidak dua tahun lagi. Tidak sampai kapanpun." Jawabnya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher dan pundak tegap itu.

"Mengapa begitu danna-sama? Bukankah itu hakku kelak?" Naruto mengelus pipi kanan Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Tanganmu ini-" dia menyentuh lengan Sasuke di pundaknya,"

"-diciptakan untuk membuai dan berdoa, bukan menebas." Tangan Sasuke turun dan menyentuh kejantanan Naruto. Mempertemukan dengan miliknya dan menggeseknya dengan pelan secara bersamaan.

"Tapi..hh..aku bukan..ngh..wanita.." balas Sasuke. Naruto tak menjawab dan sibuk memberi tanda di tulang selangka Sasuke.

Penyumpal di penisnya terdorong keluar dengan sendirinya. Namun sebelum benda laknat itu keluar, Naruto kembali mendorongnya masuk.

"AAAKKKHHHH!!" Kepala Sasuke terbenam di bantal dan pinggangnya melengkung indah. Naruto suka mendengar suara-suara yang Sasuke keluarkan ketika ia kesakitan.

Kaki Sasuke lemas seketika. Testisnya berdenyut-denyut di dalam mulut Naruto. Sasuke menggeliat bagai cacing karena perlakuannya itu.

"Aah...ngh..."

Naruto mengangkat bokong Sasuke hingga lutut pemuda belia itu menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Ini bagian yang paling Sasuke sukai.

"Hyaaah...aghh..ngh! danna-sama.. ahh.." Sasuke mendesah tanpa henti ketika Naruto memanjakan lubangnya dengan mulut. Lidah Naruto menjilat dan menghisap lubang itu dengan telaten. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk memperlebar belahan pantat Sasuke agar mempermudahnya untuk penetrasi menggunakan lidah.

Sasuke mendongak dan mendesah dengan lidah terjulur keluar. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Penisnya terus mengeluarkan pre-cum yang membasahi perutnya.

Naruto tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia membuka yukatanya dengan kasar. Membuang obinya kesembarang arah, dan mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Sasuke yang berkedut-kedut lapar. Sasuke yang tak tahan lagi akan rasa gatal di lubangnya pun mendorong pinggulnya hingga kepala penis Naruto masuk ke lubangnya.

"Haah.." Naruto menyeringai. Dia menampar paha Sasuke dengan keras dan itu membuat si remaja terkejut.

"D-Danna..? " Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar dan menarik pinggulnya keatas.

"Aku tak mendidikmu untuk menjadi pelacur, Sasuke." Kata Naruto dingin. Sasuke berusaha menengok ke belakang dan dia tersentak begitu melihat mata Naruto yang memandangnya tajam.

"Maafkan aku--aahhh!" Sasuke menjerit nikmat saat penis Naruto melesak masuk tanpa peringatan. Menghantam prostatnya dengan kasar hingga pandangannya mengabur sesaat.

"Kau tak sabaran dan selalu mengambil gerakan duluan. Kau tahu bukan, aku tak suka di langkahi." Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya dengan ritme cepat. Sasuke tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Tangannya mencengkram selimut di bawahnya, berusaha menahan ngilu dan nikmat yang menderanya.

"Hhh.. kau benar-benar lancang.." Naruto meremas penis Sasuke dan mengundang jeritan kesakitan oleh empunya.

"Aaaakkh!!! Ampun! Ahh.. jangan.. penisku..uuh.." Sasuke menyentuh tangan Naruto di penisnya. Berusaha melepas cengkraman menyakitkan itu. Tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan sentakan pinggul Naruto di pantatnya.

Kedua bokong sintalnya memerah karena di tampar dengan paha Naruto terus menerus. Perutnya melilit, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia orgasme kering. Sasuke tak suka begini, tapi Naruto lebih tak suka di lawan.

Sasuke mulai merasa tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Matanya terbalik dan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Saliva tak berhenti mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, membasahi bantal dan selimut di bawahnya. Ketika Sasuke merasa hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, Naruto menarik penyumpal di penisnya.

"Hiyaaaaaaahh...aaaah!! Aaaaah..." Sasuke orgasme hebat. Penisnya memuntahkan banyak sekali sperma. Butuh beberapa kali dorongan untuk Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia ikut orgasme di dalam lubang Sasuke.

Nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal dan ia merasa lelah luar biasa. Naruto biasanya tidak akan puas dengan satu ronde saja, makanya Sasuke memandang heran kearah tuannya itu ketika ia melihatnya sedang memakai kembali yukatanya.

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia menarik kain yukata Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu akan beranjak dari sana.

"Danna-sama hendak kemana?" Tanyanya. Naruto mengelus rambut Sasuke sebentar lalu berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke tanpa menjawab.

Sasuke yang terlalu lelah memutuskan untuk tidur. Keesokan harinya, setelah mandi dan sarapan, Sasuke di suruh berkemas.

Naruto mengusirnya keluar karena sebulan lagi ia akan menikahi seorang putri dari klan Tokugawa. Sasuke menamparnya dan memaki-maki Naruto dengan segala umpatan yang ia dengar diam-diam dari budak-budaknya.

"Apanya yang bukan pelacur?! Kau menyetubuhiku semalam dan sekarang kau menyuruhku keluar dari sini! Brengsek!" Sasuke melempar guci di tengah-tengah ruangan kearah Naruto yang -sialnya-bisa ia hindari dengan mudah.

Naruto tak mengatakan apapun. Tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Walau sebenarnya ia bisa saja marah karena Sasuke menggunakan bahasa nonformal dan memakinya.

"Aku masih mempunyai usia empat tahun lagi hingga kau melepasku! Tapi kau-!"

"Kita diserang Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti mengamuk. Mata keduanya bertemu dalam hening panjang.

"Raja membutuhkan sekutu, dan aku harus menikahi putrinya untuk mendapat bala bantuan" ucap Naruto. Pria pirang itu berdiri dan mengelus pipi Sasuke sayang. Seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Jadi aku perintahkan kau untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Bawa seluruh keluargamu dan jangan pernah kembali."

Sasuke menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia berusaha agar tak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mau.. biarkan aku tetap disini,"

"Tidak. Pergilah sekarang juga." Naruto berbalik dan sebuah tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kalau pun aku harus mati, biarkan aku mati bersamamu. Kau sudah memilihku, bukan? Kau tak bisa membuangku-"

"Aku tak membuangmu."

"Aku tak mau pergi! Aku tak mau kau menikah dengan siapapun! Hiks.. kau milikku.." Isakan Sasuke tak terbendung. Dia menangis di punggung Naruto. Hatinya sakit dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia bahkan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'kau'.

Naruto mengelus tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia menyayangi remaja ini lebih dari apapun. Sejak usianya yang masih kanak-kanak, Sasuke telah menjerat hati Naruto saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Senyumnya polos dan tawa halusnya saat ia berjalan bersama sang kakak, membuat Naruto ingin memilikinya. Ia ingin menggantikan posisi Itachi yang sejatinya adalah kakak kandungnya.

Naruto ingin Sasuke bersamanya. Maka di manjakanlah pemuda itu sejak ia telah sah memilikinya. Di curahi oleh berbagai hadiah tanpa henti. Dia bahkan tak ingin kehalusan tangan Sasuke menghilang karena memegang pedang walau itu adalah takdirnya.

Naruto mencintainya. Dan dia tak bisa apa-apa jika Sasuke menangis seperti ini. Mau tak mau, ia akan menuruti kemauan Sasuke. Toh baru pertama kalinya Sasuke meminta padanya. Selama ini dia hanya diam dan selalu menuruti kemauan Naruto. Saatnya gilirannya datang. Masalah menikah dan sekutu bisa belakangan. Dia punya seseorang yang ingin mati bersamanya kini.

Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi.

FIN

A/n: APAAAA INIIIIII?!!!! DX fic laknat bin gagal! Gomen~

P.s: fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Tinashe dengan judul yg sama [apalagi yg dance cover by 1Million Dance :3]


End file.
